


Dawn

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fili and Kili have just married, Fluff, Honeymoon, Hunting trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After their wedding Fili and Kili enjoy some well deserved alone-time together.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelidona (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/gifts).



> This is for [Chelidona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona) for the GatheringFiKi Secret Admirers 2018. I know you like fluff, so I wrote this little story for you and hope you enjoy it.

Fili woke to the first light of the day, just as he and his brother had intended. He took his time to stretch out under the furs with relish, taking in the soft light of dawn and the quiet crackle and glowing of the dying embers of the campfire, which had warmed them so nicely the evening prior while ... well ... they had been enjoying themselves. The memories put a wide grin on his face. He turned his head, eyeing the sleeping form of his brother, and now also his spouse, who was buried under the furs, only a heap of dark hair peeking out of his bedroll. 

Of course, Kili was still fast asleep, although it had been him who wanted to rise at first light. Hunting a stag had been his idea, for the antlers might be a lovely keepsake of their little wedding trip. They had been glad that Thorin had conceded the week off as kind of a wedding gift, despite the workload a newly reclaimed kingdom brought with it. 

He carefully shuffled closer to his consort, oh and how he loved that word, snuggling up to him gently from behind. At first nothing happened, so he pressed himself even closer against his brother's back until the other stirred and eventually turned to him, eyes still closed. Kili nuzzled against the crook of Fili’s neck and hummed softly. 

“S'early.” 

“Your idea, my love. Remember the antlers?” 

Kili made a disapproving sound and buried his face in Fili’s blonde mane. 

“We have all week. For now all I want is to stay like this. Here. With you. At least until ... ugh...noon.” 

Fili gave him a crooked smile and pulled him even closer, carding his fingers through the dark, silky waves of Kili’s hair. His consort’s hair, still curly from the braids he had just removed the night before and which he would put back in before their return to Erebor. 

Kili was already half asleep again and Fili drifted into a blissful daze himself, a smile on his lips. This was exactly how he had imagined it, his time with his brother, _his One_. Only the two of them, undisturbed, carefree, naked and cuddled up together in the woods, drinking in each other's warmth and closeness. Fili had never fought for the mountain, nor the Kingdom or for Thorin. He had only fought for this. For them.


End file.
